Cliffhangers
by Scarabbug
Summary: There is a time and a place for romance. And that time and place are never hanging off the edge of a cliff. Oneshot. Hints of SonicAmy.


**The summary of this very brief, unrevealing fic was claimed from a line in a Jane and the Dragon fanfiction by LightningFlash8. There's not much new going on here, I just took a vaguely amusing thought and ran with it. It turned out half decent, so I thought I'd post it and seehow it went down. **

**Hints of Sonamy. This was written by a _Sonic X_ fan, but seems general enough to me to count for various continuities. Standard disclaimers apply. Reviews and concrit appreciated.**

* * *

Cliffhangers. 

He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Well. It's _supposed_ to be a reassuring squeeze, anyway. He kind of neglects to remember that he still has thorns (from the climbing plants he grabbed at to slow their decent as they fell) sticking out of his gloves, so his attempt at encouragement only results in her going "ow!"

'Uh... sorry.'

'Mf. No problem. Thorn pricks are kind of the least we have to worry about right now, really, aren't they?' Amy peers cautiously over her own shoulder. The fragile ledge which they're both stuck on, approximately fifty feet below the top of the cliff, and at least _ten hundred_ feet above the valley below, is _extremely_ small – barely big enough for the two of them to crouch on. And the gusts of wind that keep buffeting them every few minutes aren't helping.

Sonic makes a mental note to try and lure Eggman's robots _away _from cliff top areas the next time one of them decides to take Amy Rose hostage. Which they probably will do in the not so distant future.

Sonic is starting to think the robots just _like her_ or something.

Not that she wouldn't be clinging to him like a crab with abandonment issues even if they _hadn't_ been currently stuck on a really narrow ledge miles above solid ground with nothing to catch them if they fell.

'Oh, where's Cream when you need her?' Amy gulps.

'It'll be okay, just hold on tight and don't look down.'

'Oh no worries there, _believe_ me...Listen, Sonic, if we fall, I just want you to know—'

'We're _not_ gonna fall, Amy.'

'I know, I _know_, but let's just say we did...'

Oh boy, here it comes. 'Ay-mee!'

'I'm just _saying_! Honestly, Sonic, can't you see I'm _trying_ to make a heartfelt confession here?'

Sonic stifles a groan, bites his bottom lip and imagines that his legs are not aching from the effort of staying still for so long. 'Is it gonna be anything like those other times you made heartfelt confessions? 'Cause those always seem to end up with me bein'...'

Her grip on his arms tightens ever so slightly in a way which is definitely _not_ reassuring. 'Urgh. You're so _obstinate_.'

'I'm so _what_ now?'

'Oh, don't pretend you don't know what that means, I know you do,' Amy wriggles in what is either an attempt to get more comfortable or an attempt to get a little closer. Or both. Probably both. 'Honestly, Sonic, sometimes I wonder why I even bother.'

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, me too,' Sonic mutters grumpily. 'Man, you should've probably left well enough alone up there, Amy.'

'_Excuse_ me? Hey, I seem to remember that it was _you_ who bashed the robot and knocked it over, thus making it lose it's grip and hurl me down here!'

'Well ya didn't have to _throw stuff at it_,' Sonic grumbles, shifting inwards away from the precipice. 'You totally knocked it off balance in the first place.'

'_Because it was trying to pound you!_' Amy snaps, bluntly. '_Never_ tell me to still my heart, Sonic the hedgehog, or one of these days—'

She cuts off with an yelp when the cliff edge beneath them trembles somewhat more violently than it had been before. Amy's arms cling to him tightly and Sonic pretends he's not the least bit nervous. Okay, so they're hanging off the edge of a cliff. Big deal. They've been in tougher situations, he's sure. (It's a little tricky for him to think of any of them right now, but...) All they have to do is wait around long enough and Tails or Knuckles or somebody will work out that they're missing and come help them out.

Provided that the ledge hasn't given out and sent then tumbling into the abyss by then.

A curiously morbid part of Sonic kind of wonders what it'd be like to fall from this height. What it would be like to fall as fast as he can run, into a seemingly endless darkness...

It's only when Amy whimpers slightly and tells him to cut it out that he realises he was voicing these wonderings aloud.

After several (very long) minutes, Amy shuffles again. 'This is all my fault.'

'Aw, no it's not.'

'But you just _said_! I'm the one who knocked it off balance! Oh, _Sonic_ if—'

'Amy, come on, you know I didn't mean it like... well... _that_.' Sonic rubs the back of his ear, then decides this is a bad idea because it makes the stones around them crumble more.

Amy sighs impatiently. 'Okay, I know that it was dumb of me,' she mutters. 'But I get a little tired of it, you know?'

'A little tired?'

'Of having to be _rescued_ all the time. I mean I'm a strange individual woman, right? Throughout history with every great man...'

'There's a great woman guiding him,' Sonic finishes drolly.

'Exactly! I have a hammer and I know how to use it. Why do all these rotten robots always seem to go for _me_?'

'I... dunno. Maybe it's the pink?'

The look Amy is giving him reminds Sonic of that time he accidentally annoyed a rattlesnake. Probably not his best move. 'You're no help, Sonic.'

'Sorry. S'kinda hard to be thoughtful when you're hanging off a cliff. There's a time and place you know.'

'Yes,' Amy sighs again. 'I should've known that the one time I'd get you all to myself we'd be stuck somewhere like this. Fate has it in for us, Sonic. And if I catch up to that no good robot...' She trails off in a threatening voice which leaves him only having to use a _little_ imagination to work out what she'd do to the aforementioned robot. It wouldn't be pretty.

There is silence for a few more minutes. An _awkward_ silence at that. They're assaulted by no fewer than eight further gusts of wind which seem intent on sending them tumbling into oblivion.

It's the ninth gust of wind –coming from a completely different direction to all the previous ones– which catches Sonic's attention, along with a familiar engine drone and propelling noise.

'Hey, Amy, look!'

'If I do, will I see that someone has come along with a handy jetpack or two for is?' Amy mumbles fro where she's buried into his front.

'Nah, but close enough. It's Tails in the X Tornado.'

Amy looks up, and breaths out in relief. 'Oh, finally! For a while there I was getting worried.'

Hanging off a cliff and the girl _still_ finds it in her to make her hearts desires felt. She has spunk, Sonic has to give her that.

Yeah. Amy's okay really.

'Yeah, see? Looks like we're getting outta this in one piece after all. So you can save those confessions for another time, huh?'

Amy looks at him. He's fairly sure that _isn't_ disappointment in her eyes, but it's not far from it.

'...Well, for the record, if he hadn't shown up, I still can't think of anyone else I'd rather fall twelve hundred feet to my untimely end with, Sonic.'

'Uh. Thanks Amy. Me too. I guess.'

* * *


End file.
